ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cuddles Needs cuddles Part 1/Transcript
It's another great day in Downtown City, the scene cuts to Littlest Pet Shop, where Mitzi is reading the Harry Potter series. Mitzi: lemme' tell ya, this series is great. Sunil: I would say so. Mitzi: Isn't this series a movie as well? Sunil: pretty sure it is. Mitzi: cool! Russell: I wonder where Captain Cuddles is, cause he hasn't showed up, and he has never missed a day before. Minka: yeah, very unusual. (The scene cuts to Captain Cuddles and his owner in their car, stuck on some railroad tracks.) C.Cuddles's owner: man, hope we can still make it to LPS. Your friends are probably waiting for you. Cuddles hops out of his carrier to get some air. The car sputters again. C.Cuddles's Owner: Gosh darn it. (Suddenly, the railroad crossing bells ring and the stop arms come down.) C.Cuddles's Owner: Uh oh. Cuddles, get away from the tracks! (Cuddles runs behind the barriers and watches his owner attempt to drive his car off the tracks.) (The train Conductor sees the car.) Conductor: Jim? Jim!!! Engineer: Huh? (He too sees the car) Engineer: Oh my goodness! (Throws the train into emergency) (The train honks it's horn twice, to no avail.) C.Cuddles's Owner: Come on! (Back in the train) Conductor: Why aren't we stopping?! Engineer: Too much speed! Too much weight!! (The Engineer lays on the horn with no effect.) (Cuddles fearfully glances at the approaching train, then back at his owner.) (Cuddles's owner looks at the train, and freezes as the train slams into the car at full force, dragging it down the tracks.) (A random motorist stops) Driver: someone call 911!! (The camera cuts to the train's wheels grinding to a halt.) (The sound starts to fade as we hear the sound of emergency vehicles approaching) Captain Cuddles: Monsieur!!! Monsieur!!! (The screen fades to a pitch white and the sound cuts out completely) (The scene cuts back to Littlest Pet Shop, where the pets have no idea what had happened) Sunil: well, I guess we can all assume Captain isn't coming today. The bell on the pet shop door rings as Phil walks in with a pet carrier Russell: hey guys, it's Phil. And he's got a pet carrier. Mitzi: Huh? That's weird. I don't usually get picked up until 4. Russell then sees Phil talking to Mrs T, only to find them both in shock. Russell: they are both upset about something. Pepper: please don't tell me that Largest Ever is taking over! Phil then walks in with a sad tone. Phil: can I talk to you guys for a second? Russell: Sure. What's going on? Phil: (softly) I was driving over to the store okay, then all of a sudden, I see this car get hammered by a train. Zoe: Oh my goodness. Is everyone okay? Phil: Unfortunately, no. The driver was killed on impact. And the driver happend to be... (sighs sadly) it happened to be Captain Cuddles's owner. All: (Gasp) Phil: yeah. So I thought it would be best to bring Captain here. I thought it might help take his mind off of the accident. Phil opens the carrier door, and Captain Cuddles slowly walks out of it, and sadly stares at the pets. Phil leaves. Russell: Captain Cuddles, if there is anything you need, we are here for you. Okay? Captain slowly walks over and hugs Russell Captain then lays down on a bean bag, isolated from the rest of the pets. Mitzi: (whispers) let's just leave him be for a while. The scene cuts to Phil and his train Radio controller: Train 1884, what's your 20? Phil: I'm at Fuller Street and I'm about to head out. What's the rail traffic ahead? Radio Controller: No traffic for miles, you are clear to proceed. Have a great day Phil. Phil: Thanks, and you too. Phil starts his train forwards and leaves (Back at the pet shop) Pepper: it's been almost 30 minutes and Captain hasn't moved from that spot. He hasn't even said a word yet. He's just lying there. Russell: what are we gonna do? Mitzi: I'll talk to him. I know a thing or two about cheerin' someone up Russell: Mitzi, please be gentle to him. Mitzi: I know. (Mitzi walks over) She stops behind Captain Cuddles. Mitzi: Hey sweetheart. how are you doing? wanna talk? Ah' have created a new scent. My lil ' ol' tail is tingling, just waiting to let it out. Captain finally says something Captain Cuddles: Oh monsieur. (Sniffles, then starts crying) Mitzi's eyes start to well up with tears, she sniffles and hesitantly walks away Russell: so how did it go? Mitzi bursts into tears and buries her face into Russell's chest, crying Mitzi instead releases the scent of spoiled milk Russell: (holding nose) I'll take that as a no. (Phil then walks into LPS) Phil: hey guys. How is Cuddles doing? Russell: not too good. He is just isolated in the back, crying. Mitzi tried her smooth talk, but he started crying. Mitzi then burst into tears. Phil: uh oh. Not this. Russell: huh? Phil: Captain could be going into a severe state of depression. Russell: how bad? Phil: well, if not resolved... fatal. Mitzi: (sniffles) Oh my land. Phil: a fatal state of depression occurs when the victim is so stressed out, that he or she doesn't eat, sleep, drink, anything. It could even lead to suicide. Pepper: oh no! Russell: We've tried everything, nothing's working! Phil: Before I became a train driver, I was in his shoes once. Let me try something. Phil walks over to Cuddles. Phil: Hey buddy, how you doing? Captain Cuddles: Hey monsieur. Okay, I guess. Phil: I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing. Captain Cuddles: What do you mean? Phil sits by Captain Cuddles. Captain then lays in Phil's lap. Phil: Back before I came to Littlest Pet Shop, I knew a great friend, his name was Zach. He was caring, fun, and a great person to be around. He had an accident at an intersection one day. A tractor trailer had run a red light and hit the side of his car. The semi dragged his car almost 50 feet before coming to a stop. almost 10 minutes after, EMT's rushed him to the hospital, he was in critical condition. Captain Cuddles: was he okay? Phil: No. He didn't make it. His heart stopped two days later. they doctors tried to revive him, but it was too late. Captain Cuddles: Oh no. Phil: I was in your shoes that day. I fell into a very bad state of depression. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. Luckily, another very good friend, Nicholas, came over to my place to check up on me. He comforted me during my dark time, and told me that Zach wasn't really gone. He was In my heart. As long as I remembered him, he was still alive. Captain Cuddles: I miss my owner. Phil: and I miss Zach. But he will always be with you, even when he isn't really there. Just know that you are never alone. Captain Cuddles: Wow. I really let this go over my head. I feel much better now. Thank you so much. (Captain hugs Phil, and he hugs him back) (Phil's watch beeps) Phil: Oh my trains, I'm late. I've gotta go. See you guys when I get back. (Phil Leaves) Captain Cuddles: hey guys. Pepper: How you feeling. Captain Cuddles: I feel a lot better, but without you guys, I wouldn't have recovered. You are the best friends a polecat like me can have All: Aw. Group hug. Mitzi: Uh oh. i feel like Ah'm gonna... (Mitzi then releases her new Strawberry Cheesecake scent) Mitzi: Oops. heh. uhhhhhh, pardon me. (her cheeks turn red) (Penny Ling sniffs) that smells great Mitzi. Mitzi: Thanks honey. (Blythe comes in) Blythe: What did I miss? (The episode ends)